Question: Calculate the whole number remainder when 987,670 is divided by 128.
Solution: We long divide as follows: $$
\begin{array}{c|c@{\hspace{0pt}}c@{\hspace{0pt}}c@{\hspace{0pt}}c@{\hspace{0pt}}c@{\hspace{0pt}}c@{\hspace{0pt}}c@{\hspace{0pt}}c}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & & 7 & 7 & 1 & 6 & \\
\cline{2-8}
128 && 9&8&7&6&7&0 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 8 & 9 & 6 &&&& \\ \cline{3-5}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 9 & 1 & 6 &&& \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 8 & 9 & 6 &&& \\ \cline{4-6}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & & 2 & 0 & 7 && \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & & 1 & 2 & 8 && \\ \cline{5-7}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & & & 7 & 9 & 0 & \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & & & 7 & 6 & 8 & \\ \cline{6-8}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & & & & 2 & 2 & \\
\end{array}
$$ So the remainder is $\boxed{22}$.

$$\text{-OR-}$$

Assuming use of a calculator, we can divide $987,\!670$ by 128 to find that the quotient is between 7716 and 7717. Subtracting the product of 7716 and 128 from $987,\!670$ gives $\boxed{22}$.